Store Room
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: One Shot Sesshomaru takes a possible business partner golfing at his county club and takes Kagome along. Sess x Kag AU


**A/N: **Nominated for Best One Shot and Best Lemon/Lime on A Single Spark!

* * *

**Store Room**

* * *

Kagome walked quickly through the house, which really couldn't be considered a house. It was a mansion. She walked past several heavy oak doors before she came to the one that she had been seeking. With a quick glance left, then right, she pushed to door open and stepped inside. With a sigh of relief, she realized that Inuyasha wasn't inside.

"Good. He's left for work," she said to herself as she then made her way across the large room to another door that led to the bathroom.

She hardly took notice that the door was cracked open before she pushed it open the rest of the way and walked inside. Then she noticed two things: The sound of water running and a very naked Inuyasha in the open shower. Their eyes locked in a moment of shock before Kagome screamed.

"Ahh! Oh my God!" Her hands flew up to cover her eyes and she turned her back to him, but made no attempt at leaving the room.

"Gee thanks," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Why the hell are you not at work and why the hell didn't you have the door locked?" She said hastily.

"First of all, this is my room and since when do I have to lock the door? Second; seeing as how my brother's my boss, I can pretty much go into work whenever I want. Finally third, just what the hell are you doing in my bathroom?" Inuyasha finished with a huff.

Kagome turned around to yell at him, only to blush and turn away again.

"I'm trying to hide from your brother. I figured he wouldn't look for me in here."

"You and you're stupid human thinking. You can't hide from a demon Kagome. He's got senses you couldn't even dream about."

"Oh, I took care of that part," She said sounding proud of herself.

"Aww," Inuyasha groaned. "What the hell did you do?"

"I made sure that the whole house smells like vanilla and gardenia. That way he won't know what room I'm in. Unless he gets lucky, which is why I chose to hide out in yours. I thought you had already left for work."

"Well, I obviously haven't. Can I finish my shower now?"

"Come on Inuyasha. Let me stay in here for just another minute or two. I promise I won't look."

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's all the carnage I'll be forced to clean up after he finds you in here," he sighed. "With me bare-assed naked in the shower no less."

"He won't find me. Please, five more minutes. That's all I ask. Come on-" she pleaded.

"Fine. Stop whining," Inuyasha said, thankful that she hadn't turned around and attempted to change his mind with those sad doe eyes of hers.

"Yes! Thank you," she said happily.

"Why are you trying to hide from him anyway?"

"I don't want him to see what I'm wearing just yet," She answered simply.

Inuyasha looked over at her back.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Okay, you know how we're supposed to go play golf with that guy he's trying to woo over for a business deal? I thought that I'd help a little," she said with a shrug.

She turned around slowly, keeping her eyes closed, so that Inuyasha could get the full effect of her clothing choice. Inuyasha watched transfixed as she turned. She was wearing a black, pink, and white plaid mini skirt. It had to have been the shortest thing he'd ever seen. Then a black form fitting polo shirt with the five buttons undone to show off her more than ample cleavage. She also had on black knee high stockings, white golf shoes and a pink visor, with her long dark hair pulled up into a messy high pony tail. When her back was to him once more, he let out an involuntary groan, which thankfully Kagome hadn't heard over the sound of the water.

"I figured that when I showed up to play in this, Sesshomaru could probably talk him into signing away the company," she said obviously pleased with her plan.

"Knowing the guy that he's meeting with, he'll be beating him off of you with a golf club. So why can't he see you in this yet?" Inuyasha asked as he turned the hot water down and the cold water up in an attempt to shock his mind from having all the dirty images of Kagome he was currently thinking.

"You know he won't let me play like this. Do you know how long it took me to convince him that I could play in a skirt to begin with? Let alone one that's barely covering my butt cheeks. If I wait a little longer, we won't have time for me to change or we'll miss the tee-time."

"Ingenious," Inuyasha commented sarcastically. "Look, I'm done with my shower, so could you please run along and hide in someone else's bathroom so that I can get dressed?"

"Yeah," she said flatly. "So you think this will work?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders as he shut off the water and reached for a towel.

"I guess. Although I don't see how Sesshomaru's going to be able to keep his eyes off you to be able to play."

"I know. That's the second part of my brilliant plan," Kagome said with a smile as she stepped from the bathroom and then left Inuyasha's room all together.

"God, I need to find somewhere else to live if she's going to start running around dressed like that. It's like living in the playboy mansion with all this look and don't touch crap," Inuyasha grumbled as he wiped the steam from the mirror.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in his custom black golf cart waiting for the man that would hopefully be agreeing to Sesshomaru's business deal. It was a goal of his to get all of the powerful demons he knew to merge with his successful corporation. For what must have been the hundredth time since she had walked down the stares at the house, he glanced at Kagome's enticingly bare legs. His first thought had been to call and cancel the informal business meeting and take her back upstairs to his bedroom. After she had practically begged him on hands and knees to let her still go, he relented and they drove to the country club in one of his many sports cars. So now they sat, waiting.

"I already don't like this guy," Kagome commented as she played with the Velcro closure on her golfing glove. "Being late is such a horrible way to make a first impression."

Sesshomaru smiled when she turned to him. He could just barely make out the annoyed look in her eyes through the tinting of her sun glasses.

"I'm sure he will have a good reason for making us wait," he soothed.

As if on cue, a golf cart came over the hill and sped down to the bottom of it where they sat. The demon stopped the cart in front of Sesshomaru's and stepped from behind the steering wheel.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late. I tried to call you cell phone, but I just kept getting your…voice…mail…" he trailed off as Sesshomaru and Kagome stepped from their golf cart.

"Don't worry about it Kouga," Sesshomaru said as he reached forward to shake the other man's hand.

Kouga's eyes never left Kagome as she waited for Sesshomaru to introduce them.

"Kouga, this is my fiancé Kagome," he said holding his upturned palm in her direction, making sure he emphasized the fiancé part.

Kagome held her hand out to Kouga and they shared a firm handshake, which caught Kouga off guard.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said sweetly.

"The pleasure's all mine I assure you," Kouga answered.

"Oh aren't you sweet," She said flashing him a smile and a nice view of her cleavage.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' he thought.

"Well," Sesshomaru started, motioning Kagome towards the golf cart. "Are we ready?"

"Yes," Kagome answered, turning gracefully and walking towards the cart to grab her choice of club.

"Holy shit Sesshomaru. She's freakin' gorgeous. You're so God damned lucky," Kouga said as he watched Kagome slowly slide a club from her bag.

"Yes, I'm very lucky," Sesshomaru agreed, also unable to take his eyes from her body.

"Aren't you two playing?" Kagome asked when she approached them again.

"Oh. Right," Kouga said, quickly moving to his golf cart and riffling through his bag for the club he wanted.

Both he and Sesshomaru returned to her side moments later.

"Who's going first?" she asked.

"Ladies first," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Yes, by all means," Kouga added, motioning for her to go.

Kagome smiled as she stepped up to the green and placed her tee in the grass and set her ball on it. Both men tilted their heads on reflex, following her movement as she did so.

'Good Lord. There is no way I'm going to be able to make it through eighteen holes of this,' Sesshomaru mentally groaned as Kagome readied to take her first swing.

She placed her hands on the golf club and rocked from one foot to the other. She casually glanced down the fairway before she looked back down at her ball and brought her club to rest on her shoulder briefly. She swung the club, striking the ball and sending it a respectable distance down the fairway. She turned to Sesshomaru smiling, quickly noting Kouga's open mouth.

"Where the hell did you find this girl?" he asked as Sesshomaru sunk his tee into the soft grass. "Not only is she unbelievably beautiful, she's got one hell of a swing on her."

"Tell me something I don't know," Sesshomaru said under his breath as he prepared for his first shot of the morning.

"So you're the president of Southern Enterprises?" Kagome asked conversationally as she leaned on her golf club.

"Yes," Kouga answered, turning to her. "Sesshomaru's been after me for months to merge with his corporation."

"You should," Kagome said flashing him another perfect smile. "But then again, I'm totally biased," she added with a laugh.

Kouga laughed along with her as Sesshomaru took his shot. It far exceeded where Kagome's had landed, almost reaching the flag.

"Good shot," Kagome cheered.

"Jeeze, between the two of you I feel like I should be on the Put-Put course," Kouga said with a frown.

Kagome gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh please. I'm sure you're a fantastic player."

He smiled at her before he set his tee. Sesshomaru stood next to Kagome and wrapped an arm around her waist, resting his hand on her hip. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I can't wait to get you back to the club house."

She smirked as she leaned into him and whispered, "Who said that we had to wait until we get back to the club house?"

Kouga swung at this moment, completely missing the ball.

"Oops." Kagome giggled. "Try again Kouga. We won't count that stroke against you, will we Sess?" she asked looking to him.

"No. Go ahead Kouga," Sesshomaru answered, trying to hold back the laughter that was threatening to escape.

* * *

Seconds after they had finished playing through the eighteenth hole, Kouga's cell phone rang in his pocket.

"Oh excuse me a second," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone. "I've got to take this."

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat down in their golf cart while Kouga argued with someone on the other end of the line. Kagome purposefully set her hand on Sesshomaru's thigh and gave it a light squeeze.

"That was fun," she said happily.

"More so than I imagined it being," he agreed with a smirk.

"Hey I apologize, but this is going to take ten, maybe fifteen minutes. Do you mind if I just meet you at the restaurant back at the club house?" Kouga asked, braking into their conversation.

"No, not at all," Sesshomaru answered with a nod.

Kagome gave a polite wave as they started down the one lane cement road towards the club house. She casually leaned over and pressed her lips to his neck, right below his ear and he had to fight the urge to close his eyes as he bit back a moan.

"Ten minutes," She mumbled against his neck as one of her hands attempted to pull his shirt from his slacks.

Sesshomaru tried in vain to remain in control of the golf cart. He found himself pressing the accelerator down to the floor board, willing the cart to move faster as she continued her assault on his neck. When they came to the club house he parked the cart in the space reserved for him and all but jumped out of it. Kagome was by his side seconds later and they walked hand in hand through the large glass doors. The first private place that came to his mind was the pro shop store room. Seeing as how he had taken charge of the entire lay out when the place was built, he knew where to go. They approached the counter and when the sales clerk realized who it was barreling down on him, he stood up a little straighter and put on a wide smile.

"Good morning Mr. Taisho, sir. What can I do for you today?" he asked pleasantly.

"We need to borrow your store room for a moment," Sesshomaru said as more of a demand then anything.

The kid looked from Sesshomaru to Kagome for a split second, before a look of realization crossed his face. Kagome blushed slightly.

"Oh…okay. It's through the door there." The kid pointed in the direction of the back of the store.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said as he turned and walked calmly across the store, Kagome trailing along behind him.

He opened the door and led Kagome through it before he closed it behind them. Kagome turned, with her hands on her hips, and began to scold him.

"That was so embarrassing! You might have well just said 'we're going to be having crazy, wild sex in your store for the next MUMPH-" Kagome was silenced by Sesshomaru's mouth crashing over hers as he roughly pushed her backwards until her body came into contact with a stack of boxes, sending them tumbling to the floor.

Kagome looked down at the mess before her attention was once again brought back to him as he ran a hand under her shirt. He wasted no time in removing their shirts, after which he pulled her tightly against him, relishing in how her heated skin felt against his own. He nipped at her neck, pulling a moan from her as her skilled fingers undid his belt and unzipped his pants. He turned her around so that her back was to him and nudged her forward. She bent at the waist, resting her hands on some of the boxes that were still stacked. He slowly ran his fingertips down her back, causing her to shudder involuntarily. He hooked his fingers in her panties and slid them down her legs, then he gently pressed against the back of her right knee and she stepped out of them.

As he stood again, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned over her back, pressing his lips to her shoulders in soft kisses as he nudged her legs apart with his knee. She gasped softly as he slowly rocked forward into her. They simply stood like this for a moment before Kagome became impatient and pressed back into him. He smirked as he adjusted himself, placing his hands on her hips. At first the only sounds coming from the room were soft moans and the sound of skin on skin. Kagome reached back with one hand and grabbed onto his arm as he started to quicken their pace. He thrust a little harder, causing her to fall to her elbow on the boxes. Her wordless exclamation echoed off the walls as her hand fell from his arm and folded under her forehead. Her knees gave out slightly and he held her firmly, never stopping his frenzied pace. Their breathing was labored as they reached their peak together; Kagome's long sigh turning into a low moan.

Sesshomaru leaned over her back once more as he moved her long hair from her neck and gently bit at the skin he had uncovered, before he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up with him. Her eyes slowly opened, still hazy with passion. She turned her head and they shared and awkward kiss before she turned around in him arms completely.

"We need to get out to the restaurant," she commented as she rested her head on his chest.

"He'll wait," Sesshomaru said as he kissed the top of her head.

Kagome pulled from the embrace first, reaching down to the floor to pick up her discarded clothes. They dressed in silence, Kagome throwing worried glances at the door. She smoothed out her skirt and pulled her polo down before she looked up at Sesshomaru as he tucked his shirt in.

"Do I look alright?" she asked.

He reached for her and pulled her into his arms once more.

"Perfection as always," he said against her lips before they shared a soft, lingering kiss.

He reluctantly pulled away and took her hand in his as he walked towards the door. They walked through the store and towards the restaurant. They waited briefly for the hostess to make sure that their table was ready and then they were seated. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief that they had still managed to beat Kouga to the table. Their waiter came and took their drink order just as the hostess returned to the table with Kouga following. Kouga gave his drink order to the waiter as he sat down.

"I apologize. That call took longer than I expected. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," he said, smiling.

"It isn't a problem," Sesshomaru assured him as he cast a smirk at Kagome.

She blushed instantly, hiding her face behind her menu. It only took Kouga second to figure out what had most likely gone on in his absence. He cast Sesshomaru a knowing look before he said, "So what day works for you? I'd like to have all this paperwork out of the way as soon as possible."

"So you're agreeing to the merger then?" Sesshomaru asked, looking up from his menu.

"How could I say no when you bring you're pretty little fiancé to entice me with." Kagome choked on her water. "Are you okay Kagome?" Kouga asked with a smirk.

"Y…yes. I'm fine…thank you," she managed to choke out.

The waiter returned and took their orders after setting down their drinks.

"Will Tuesday work for you?" Sesshomaru asked Kouga. "I doubt that my lawyers can have the paperwork drafted before then."

"Tuesday's fine," Kouga answered. "Once everything's finalized, we should do this on a regular basis."

"I'd like that," Sesshomaru answered, casually winking at Kagome.

'What the hell have I started?' She asked herself.

**FIN**

* * *

A/N: How happy are all of you that my muse has been hounding me day and night (even at 2 in the morning!) to write this. And may I plead my case and say that I did, on more than one occasion, yell and kick and scream that I needed help with Shot Through the Heart. But did my gutter-inhabiting muse listen? Nnoooo! Never fear though…I am working on STTH. Now that I have made the muse happy…maybe she'll/he'll make me happy. :D (can it work like that?)


End file.
